


You Have The Floor, Sir

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jamilton Month 2020, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas passes his sickness on to Alex, and now he has to care for him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	You Have The Floor, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macytayyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macytayyy/gifts), [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> This is for day 6 of Jamilton Month: Video Game & is a sequel to day 4 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544237), but you don´t need to have read the first one to read this
> 
> @goddamnfaith, you are just the cutest, love you!  
> @macytayyy thank you for your comments! They always make my day!!

It has been a week since their last date night and Thomas has been slowly getting better, while Alex had started to feel worse with every passing day. Now, on Saturday, Alex wakes up with a headache pounding behind his forehead, feeling overall like he might die every second. For a moment he just lays in bed, confused why he woke up, when he doesn´t feel rested at all, until he notices the doorbell ringing. Far too loud for his liking.

Alex groans and sits up, staying in this position for a bit, because suddenly everything is spinning around him. When he finally manages to get up, he instantly starts shivering. He looks around the room, but doesn´t see his morning gown, so he just picks up his blanket and wraps it around himself, before he starts to slowly walk towards the front door.

His whole body is aching, the clothes rubbing on his skin as he moves almost too much to bear. He opens the door without checking who is in front of it, blinking confused up at Thomas.

“What are you doing here?”, he asks, and is strangely reminded of last week´s situation, just with their roles switched.

“Date night, remember? You look like I´ve just woken you up.”

Alex shakes his head, taking a step back into his flat to let Thomas in.

“Date night only starts at three.”, he says, even though he doesn´t know how late it is.

“Darling, it´s almost four. I called Laf when you didn´t answer your phone and he said that you are probably sick, so I got some meds for you.”, a smirk appears on Thomas´ face. “And because I´m a great boyfriend, I got a sexy nurse outfit too.”

Alex groans.

“Oh my god you didn´t.”

“I did.”, Thomas answers proudly.

Alex flops down on the couch, completely hiding in the blanket, so that only his nose and eyes look out from under it. Thomas watches him with barely hidden worry.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like death.”, Alex answers, his voice muffled by the blanket. “And wait, did I sleep like seventeen hours?”

Thomas shrugs.

“Seems like it, I´ll heat up your soup again, I´m pretty sure you are hungry.”

Alex hums, only now noticing it.

“Starving.”

He watches Thomas go into the kitchen, curling even more into a ball. He must have fallen asleep, because he doesn´t notice Thomas returning and joining him on the couch. Alex´ stomach lets out a loud growl, which makes him blush. He grabs the box with the soup from Thomas and starts eating, almost moaning at how good it tastes.

“I told you it´s not a good idea to visit me and that you´d get sick, but you had to be stubborn and do exactly the opposite.”

Alex stops eating for a moment to grin at Thomas.

“You´re welcome.”

Thomas rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. Alex goes back to eating his soup, while Thomas gets the tv-remote.

“Movie or tv-show?”, he asks, and Alex shrugs.

“Something where I don´t need to think too much.”

Thomas laughs.

“Reality tv it is then.”

After a bit of debating, they settle on a house renovation show. Alex manages to stay awake for almost two episodes, before he nods off, his head dropping against Thomas´ shoulder.

He feels a bit better when he wakes up again, his head far clearer than before.

“How long was I gone?”, he asks Thomas, who looks over at the clock on the wall.

“Half an hour, forty minutes max.”

Alex nods.

“Felt like hours.”

Thomas hums and presses his hand against Alex´ forehead, before gently brushing his hair out of his face.

“How are you feeling?”

Alex shrugs.

“A bit better. I can think again.”

Thomas gives him a smile.

“That´s good. Wanna watch tv again or do you want to do something else?”

Alex considers this for a moment, before he shakes his head.

“I´ve got a better idea. Let´s play Wii.”

“Wii?”, Thomas chuckles. “What are you, twelve?”

“Hey! Wii is fun.”, he answers indignantly.

Thomas rolls his eyes.

“Fine, let´s play Wii. But will make it a competition; whoever loses has to wear the sexy nurse outfit. I bought two, one for you and one for me.”

Alex groans.

“That´s unfair. You know I can´t say no to a competition.”

Thomas smirks.

“Then let the games begin.”

“May the odds not be in your favour, because I won´t wear that thing.”

Thomas presses a kiss to Alex´ cheek.

“Oh, you will, darling.”

Alex shoves his head away.

“Fuck off. And because I´m a nice boyfriend, I´ll even let you decide what we´re playing.”

“Oh, yeah, you are so nice.”, Thomas says sarcastically. “I choose Mario Kart.”

Alex can´t hide his smile at that.

“Big mistake.”

True to his word, Alex is amazing at it, even though Thomas is still good. After he has won the third race, Thomas starts to press kisses to Alex´ neck, whenever he can, successfully distracting him.

“Fuck off, you cheater.”, Alex says, pushing Thomas away.

The movement causes Alex´ car to fall down a cliff and he swears loudly.

“I will end you, you cheating little rat.”, he say, glaring at Thomas.

Thomas just laughs, as he passes Alex´ car and crosses the finishing line.

“All is far in love and Mario Kart.”

Alex just huffs, still glaring.

“That is _not_ how this line goes. But you wanna play dirty? Fine by me. Choose the next course.”

Thomas just gives him a cocky grin and chooses the Rainbow Road. Alex shakes his head at him, but doesn´t say anything. He just concentrates on the game for the first round, making sure that he has enough margin, before placing a hand high on Thomas´ thigh. He hears him taking in a sharp breath, and can´t help but smirk.

“You little shit.”, Thomas hisses, and his car´s path gets a bit wobbly, but remains on the road.

“Don´t like what I´m doing?”, Alex asks innocently, moving his hand up further.

Thomas takes in another shuddering breath and drives his car over the edge of the road, which makes Alex chuckle. When he moves his hand again, this time dangerously close to Thomas´ dick, his boyfriend grabs his hand, stopping him.

“Alright, you win, you little bastard. As much as I´m enjoying this, I won´t let you give me a hand job while having a fever.”

Alex pouts for a second, before he starts grinning.

“Oh, this is amazing! I win and that means _you_ will have to wear the sexy nurse outfit!”

Thomas frowns

“I forgot about that part, shit. I was so sure I was gonna win.”

“Nurse Jefferson, you have the floor, sir.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, but gets up and grabs his backpack, heading to the bedroom. He comes back a few minutes later, wearing a short and very tight white dress with a red cross on it and white stockings, as well as a nurse cap in his hair. He looks ridiculous, but also kind of hot at the same time.

“Will you be a good patient for me?”, Thomas asks with a smirk, doing his best to make his seductive.

Alex just chuckles and shakes his head.

“You look kind of- oh my god, are you not wearing any underpants?!”

Alex stares at him with wide eyes, shaking his head.

“Go and change again. Right now. I´m really not up for sex at the moment, and that will happen otherwise.”

Thomas smirks.

“So we´ll keep them?”, he asks, while walking backwards out of the room.

“Whatever.”, Alex gets back.

There is no need for Thomas to know how much he looks forward to seeing him in it again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm for more Hamilton content!


End file.
